Goten's Fawn
by piccoloz-purple-panther
Summary: Hey! another chapter is up for my goten fic. . . my friends really think this chap is funny, i hope you all do too. . . goten feels left out and sad when pan is born. . . can a fawn change that please r
1. Death

_        Hey there!! I'm shelly and this is my first fic. . .  hope you like it.  Did you ever have one of those days where you just start thinking of a story and them you just have to write it?  Well today is one of those days for me.  I'm sitting here with my dog, Toby, with my headphone blaring while I'm wrapped in a blanket with hot cocoa!!! Could life get n e better?  I think not!!! Otay on with the story _

_        I don't own dbz *_*  don't make me say it again or I'll cry._

_I took it upon myself to make talk a walk in the woods.  I don't know why I decided to do that . . . . maybe I just wanted to find Piccolo. It has been a while since Gohan's daughter was born and ever since then I felt really weird around him . . . I can't explain what its really about I don't like babies anyways.  I can't stand them. . I didn't want to hold her and I don't wanna go see her.  Trunks kinda understands what it's like . . . but he has a sister I have a niece and I'm not even a teenager.  I don't wanna niece I just want the brother I used to have. . . Is that really so wrong? _

_        Trunks on the other hand just wants to feel the love from his father that Bra gets.  She is such a daddy's girl.  . .  I wonder if Pan is gonna be one?  That means that __Ill__ never get to see Gohan.  I wonder if that's such a bad thing.  I mean he never trains, he just studies.  Well now he just works all the time. I wonder if he even has time for his daughter . . . well he would make time for her. . .  I wonder if he will for me too.  No, I'm not being selfish! Understand what a baby does to peoples lives. . . I do love my dad but it's not the same.  I grew up with Gohan being the father figure (yes I read that in a book . . .okay, fine Trunks did) I'm just not as comfortable around him . . . and I think he knows it . . . well maybe if I just get really hurt and have to go to the hospital then Gohan might be around me more often . . . Come to think of it . . .  they'd probably just take me to Dende.  *sighs*_

_        Mother doesn't have all that much time for me either.  She is always with my dad when he's around and that's usually when he and I aren't training.  Oh well…_

_Trunks is the only one who understands. I just wish . . . _

_        I guess I was in such deep thought I didn't realize that daddy was walking instep with me.  I jumped slightly; I hadn't even felt his energy. His deep black eyes danced with laughter, while his hair, like mine, defied gravity and pointed toward the heavens.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean to frighten you Goten."_

_        "You startled me. I guess I didn't hear you commin'."  He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.  "Mind if we keep walkin?" I asked.  I still wanted to be moving and doing something and I didn't want him to leave.  Even if I don't feel completely comfortable him, I still enjoyed his company.  I think I want to much to be like Gohan.  My father is so proud of him.  I want him to be proud of me too!_

_        "No, not at all."  _

_          So we walked farther into the woods.  It was starting to get dark so I know father came to tell me it was time for dinner.  But for once I didn't wanna eat.  I still wanted to walk and think.  My tummy, however, had other ideas.  It growled loudly and my fathers answered back.  "I think our stomachs have other ideas." Dad laughed.  I stared to laugh too.  We didn't even notice the doe that stopped and stared at us. _

_        I stopped laughing and looked at the doe. "Daddy!" I grabbed his arm.  The doe was looking at us with soft, fearing eyes.  Out from under it's tummy a little fawn stared at us with frightened eyes.  The mother was drenched in sweat and blood.  Her leg was hanging form its body.  The only thing holding it on was some muscles._

_The poor thing kept looking over her shoulder, waiting for the predator to come and finish her off.  "Dad we have to get her to Dende!"  I cried.  I couldn't stand animals in pain.  Surly Dende could help her!_

_        Dad and I slowly walked up to the doe. "Easy.  That a good girl."  Dad cooed softly to the frightened animal.  She stepped back and then slowly started to lower herself to the ground.  Dad and I ran up to her.  The fawn started to bleat and looked as though it was torn from running away or staying with its mother.  It decided to run.  "He won't go far."  Dad told me as I started after it.  He knelt down and put his hand on the doe's chest.  "She's gone."  He said sadly and bowed his head. I looked down at the poor doe.  I felt hot tears burn under my eyelids.  But I blinked them back.  I was a worrier! I didn't need to feel sorry for a doe killed by a stupid deer.  But I did just the same.  _

_        "Dad!  We have to save the fawn.  We can't just let it die.  I know mom doesn't really like animals but, the things so young and small."  Dad thought about it for a moment, then nodded.  He stood up and the two of us went off in the direction the fawn went.  We didn't have to go far.  The fawn was about 50 feet away looking quite lost.  _

_        I walked up to him and squatted down.  He looked up with sad, trusting eyes and shied away.  "It's alright lil guy.  I won't hurt you."  I stopped walking and talked softly to it.  Soon he came up to me and shoved his face under my shirt._

_        "Looks like he likes ya."  Dad laughed.  I scoped the fawn up and took a good look at him.  For one it was a him.  I noticed that quickly enough.  Then I looked at his spots.  "He looks to be a couple days old at the most."  Dad commented. _

_        "Your right.  Look… he still has a scab where the umbilical cord was."  He was awfully young.  I turned and started walking home; Dad fell in step with me.  "Look, Goten, he has a marking on his cheek."  I looked and sure enough there was a splash of white on his right cheek.  It looked to me like a feather.  "I guess that makes you special."  I told the little fawn.  He looked up and squeaked then he laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep.  It was then I started to like babies…kinda._

_        Hope you liked it please R&R.  thank you bunches.         _


	2. Ouch!

_Hey there!! Its me again with another chap for my fawn fic.  Only this time I don't have the dog with me.  One of my kitties, Oreo, is on my lap.  And I have a different CD in my player.  Well n e way I don't think you really what to know all that.  So on with the story._

_        Once again I must say that I don't own dbz *_* grrrrr I hate that!!!_

_As father and I got close to home we heard the phone ring.  Mother picked it up.  Just from the tone of her voice I could tell she was a bit peeved.  She usually is but she never gets really mad that much any more.  Dad gave me a quick *uh oh* glance and smiled.  I held the fawn closer; its heart had begun to race.  _

_        Dad opened the door and let me enter first.  He never wanted to have to deal with my mum angry.  I stepped inside.  "There they are.  I have to go Bulma.  Good-bye.  Well, where have the two of you been?" Mom came out of the kitchen and stopped dead in front of me.  Her mouth opened into that annoying *awwwwwwwww* look.  I hate it when girls squeal and go all goo-goo about baby animals. "Awwwwww! Where did you find a fawn?" _

_        She knelt down on one knee and stroked the fawn's cheek.  Dad explained what we saw and why we had brought this lil fawn home.  She stood up and went into the kitchen.  I followed and watched as mother got some milk from the fridge and put water in a pot.  In a few minutes she had some milk for it.  She tested it on her arm and handed me the bottle. _

_        "What do you want me to do with this?"  I looked at it as if it had a deadly disease.  Why was she giving it to me?  I'm not a girl!!! I don't wanna be some sort of mother to this thing I just didn't wanna see it die.  "To feed your fawn of course!! He must be very hungry."_

_        "MY fawn?"  I looked at the fawn in my arms.  Was I gonna have to raise this fawn?  My eyebrows contorted into one at the center of my forehead.  Did I want to raise this fawn?  I shrugged off that feeling and sat down in my chair.  Mother sat across from me and folded her hands under her head.  Dad put his arm on her shoulder.  She looked up and they shared one of those *our sons' growing up* smiles.  It damn near made me sick.  _

_        I placed the fawn on my lap and nudged it gently with my elbow.  "Wake up."  His large eyes opened and his began to bleat.  "I guess that means your hungry, huh?"  I offered him the bottle.  He didn't want it at first, his head dodged the nipple and he bleated.  "Be gentle Goten."  My mother said as I pushed his head closer to the bottle.  I shot her a glance and went back to the most nerve racking battle I've ever been in.  _

_        After what felt like hours the lil guy got the idea.  He grabbed the nipple and started suckling.  I felt myself smile.  This wasn't so bad. In a few minutes he drained the whole bottle; he looked up at me and yawned as he tucked his head back in my shirt.  In a moment he was asleep._

_        "Why don't you make a nice bed for him in your room?  There should be some old blankets in the closet."_

_        I took mothers advice and got up quietly.  I carried the fawn gently into my room.  I took one of Gohan's old pillows, placed it on the floor and put him on it.  He stirred but soon fell asleep. I grabbed Gohan's favorite old blanket and wrapped it around the pillow and the fawn.  When I was finished he looked so comfortable that I was jealous._

_        Dad was in his seat at the head of the table when I got back to the kitchen.  He looked up as I entered with a huge grin on his face.  His eyebrows raised in question to my fawn.  "He likes it…I think."  I sat down in my chair as mom served dinner.  _

_        After dinner I helped mother clear the table and wash dishes.  She look at me when we were finished with this weird look on her face.  "Gohan invited us over after dinner…" I guess she saw sigh I was holding back in my eyes.  "He also invited Bulma, Vegeta and her father as well.  Seeing as you have a new fawn to take care of…it wouldn't really be wise to have it near the baby…why don't you see if Bulma will let Trunks stay here with you.  I really don't think you two like going there all the time anyway."  I cheered and hugged her around the waist.  "Here let me call." _

_        Trunks knew the way to our place so he didn't have to wait for his mother to drive him.  Mother and father left a few moments before he arrived.  "Hey Goten!  How did you get you mom to let us stay here by ourselves?" _

_        "I'll show you."  I led Trunks into the house and into my room.  The little fawn stood up as we entered and started to wag its tail.  (A/N yes fawns do wag their tails.  It's mainly only when they are very young.)  "Cool, where did you find the fawn Goten?"  The fawn shied away from Trunks like it first did to me.  He let out a frightened bleat and ran to me.  He hid himself behind my legs.  Trunks folded his arms.  "Kinda skittish isn't he?"  I took a moment to explain how I found him.  Trunks' smile faded into a sad understanding look.  The both of us at one point bout were orphans.  "Oh… I guess I would be kinda skittish if I were him too."_

_        "I think he's hungry again.  Mom showed me how to feed him.  Wanna help?"  I really wanted Trunks to help me.  He knows how to make a bottle right for his baby sister; he does it all the time to help his mother. _

_        Together we made my fawn another bottle of milk.  "I guess I have to get used to this.  Your not gonna be able to do this all by yourself in the middle of the night are ya?" I asked the lil fawn.  He just stared at me.  After he finished his meal, he ran around the kitchen.  "Hey, your gonna fall if you don't slow down!  Mom keeps this floor waxed."  I guess I said it too late cause he skidded on the floor and crashed into the wall.  I heard a sickening crack.  Trunks and I rushed over to my little fawn.  He was bleating in pain as he tried to get up.  _

_        "I think his legs broken!"  Trunks felt his leg when I picked him up.  The fawn squealed in pain and terror as Trunks moved the leg.  "See if he'll walk on it Goten."  I did as Trunks suggested.  The little fawn wouldn't put its foot on the ground.  He kept his long spindly leg up in the air.  I took a step back; he followed as best he could.  His back legs slipped and slid either way as my little fawn fell.  I grabbed him before he hit the ground.  "Trunks, what can we do?  We can't just leave him like this!"  Trunks nodded.  He sat quietly for a moment and thought.  Then snapped his fingers and jumped up.  _

_        "We can take him to Dende!  Dende loves healing hurt animals."  Of course why didn't think of that?  I guess Trunks keeps his head better when it comes to these types of things.  "Let's go!"  I ran out of the house, Trunks was close on my heels.  Together we took off in the direction of Dende's lookout.  I went super saiyan and flew faster.  The fawn bleated in terror.  I stopped momentarily and stuffed him gently under my shirt.  Because of loose my shirt was the fawn fit fine,  my shirt dipped very low in the neckline, my little fawn stuck his head out and seemed more comfortable.  Once he was safe and snug I flew faster than ever, making sure to shield his face from the wind.  We quickly made our way to Dende's lookout._

_        Oh no! Will the fawn be alright?!? Will Dende be able to help him? Will he get a name? I donno! I guess you'll just have to keep reading!  Tootles_


	3. The Invitation

hey there its Shelly again. my rabbit and I decided to write another chapter of our story! I really am excited about this story, people really seem to like it. before I start the next chapter I would like to answer some questions that friends and reviews. I haven't seen all of DBZ but I have seen enough to estimate that Goten was only about 11ish when Pan was born. So that's about how old he is in my fic. Otay I hope you like the new chap!!

I don't own dbz *grrrr* how many times do I have to say that!?!

Trunks and I got to Dende's look out in record time. I can't remember ever flying that fast. When we got there Piccolo was leaning against one of the trees, I didn't think that he would sense our coming.

Trunks went first and I followed as he lead us up to Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded. My lil fawn popped his head out from inside my shirt. He took one look at Piccolo and stuck his head right back under. "Its alright fawn. He won't hurt you." I looked up at Piccolo, his eyebrow, (well if he would have had any hair on his body it would have been where his eyebrows were.) raised in question to the bundle under my shirt.

"Is Dende around?" I'd answer his questions later. He nodded back toward one of the buildings many entrances. I thanked him as I ran past. I guess Trunks stayed with Piccolo cause he wasn't behind me when I entered. I ran straight down the hall and practically into Mr. Popo. "Sorry!" I called back to him.

"That's alright. Dendes around the corner to your left , the first door to the right. I think he's expecting you." He answered. I followed his directions, in a moment I was knocking on the door. 

"Come in Goten." Dende opened the door and stepped back. I didn't take time to look around the room or anything else . I turned around and gently coxed the fawn out of my shirt. He looked up at Dende but didn't seem afraid. I think Dende has a way with animals, at least they know he doesn't mean them harm. 

"Could you help this fawn?" I asked Dende. I didn't stop to say hi. I was afraid that if I did I might start to cry. "He slipped on our kitchen floor and crashed into the wall. He won't walk on his front right leg. I think its broken."

Dende quietly examined the fawns leg. "Its broken alright. Sure I can heal it." I smiled up at Dende. Dende wasn't much taller than me. Everyone thought Dende was gonna be tall but he hasn't grown much. Gohan explained it to me once. Nameks aged slower than most other races. So Dende still has some growing yet to do. At least that's how it was explained to me.

Dende's body started to glow, a spark flew from one of his antenna to the other. His healing energy radiated off his body. Dende extended his hands and placed them on my fawn. The fawn winched in fear and pain. He watched Dende's every move. A healing energy engulfed my fawn. In moments Dende opened his eyes. "There ya go. He should be fine now. Put him down , lets see how he walks." I put my fawn on the ground. At first he didn't seem to understand that his leg was better. I gave him a soft nudge with my foot. He stumbled forward trying not to use his leg. Then he put it down. . . he stared down at his leg. He took a few steps to test his leg, seeing that the leg was fine, my fawn bounded into the air. The fawn raced around the room. Only then did I notice that the whole room had carpeting.

Dende opened the door and led me out. The things I didn't pay attention to all hit me like a hammer. My father was here, alone with Trunks' father. As Dende and I stepped out into the sunlight I saw father talking with Piccolo. He smiled as I walked out with my fawn at my heels. The floor now was all tile. My little fawn took every step with caution, placing his foot down slowly then easing his weight onto it. Dad laughed as he watched my fawn walk so slowly. The little guy picked his leg up so high that it hugged his body.

"You had us worried for a moment there son." Dad said as I stepped up to him. I could see the laughter and a bit of worry that lingered in his shining onyx gem s of eyes. "I'm sorry Dad. The fawn broke his leg." I looked down at the fawn . He stared up at Trunks father, it looked like he was deciding wither or not he like the shorter man. I guess Mr. Vegeta intimidated him because he pressed his little body up against my legs. Then he looked at Piccolo. I felt a shiver run through his body. I reached down and scooped him into my arms. He seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm upset son. You did what you had to do. Your taking good care of him." Dad smiled and Vegeta looked away as if bored. 

"How did you come across the fawn?" Dende asked. I guess I'd better get used to answering that question. Its not everyday you see a fawn with a boy. 

"Dad and I found him and his mother in the woods by our house. His mother had gotten attacked by an animal and dies. So we took the fawn home, instead of just leaving him. " I explained.

"A klutz like him wouldn't last very long." Trunks said with a smile. I agreed with him. He sure was a klutz, Kinda like me.

"We'd better be getting home. Before your mother get angry." Dad said. We all said good-bye and left. Trunks and his father went one way while Dad and I went another. "Bulma invited us all to her place this weekend. When your mother explained about your fawn she said that his could come along too. How bout it?" Dad asked after a moment.

I looked up at my Dad. Why was I given the option not to go. I was never before given the chance to choose wither or not I wanted to go. Was the fawn the only reason.. . or could he tell that something was bothering me lately. I would have to think about that for a while. "Sure Dad! I'd love to go. Why wouldn't I?" 

Dad shrugged. "Your mother mentioned something about your fawn not being that used to people. She thought He might get scared.' He smiled down at my fawn. The fawn now loved flying, he looked down at the ground then at the clouds as if nothing could scare him. "I think he'll like it Dad." I looked down at my little fawn and smiled. Sure why wouldn't he? He'd probably love seeing people soon. Dad's smile grew even bigger as we got closer to home. 

hope you liked it. the next chapter should be up soon. Im hoping to make it a funny one. So please r&r and tell me what you think. 

tootles . . . ~Shelly~ 


	4. The Party

Well I'm back. no animals this time only me and my cd player. family life suxs. i think that's why I started this story. To show that even the best families have it rough, or maybe just that one person who feels left out in the rain while everyone else just kinda goes around in their la la land. oh well enough of my miserable day. On with the story.

I DON'T OWN DBZ grrrr*_*

We left for Trunks' house together in our flying car thing. I think the fawn liked it better to have the wind in his face. He looked out the window most of the time while I took a cat nap. It always went so slow. After my fifth cat nap we were finally there. 

The night before I gave the fawn a bath. He didn't seem to like to too much but he didn't fight all that much. Mom gave me this girly shampoo to use on his fur. Now he smells like a rose (I didn't like it all that much. I don't think he does either.). Oh, well. 

Mom rang the door bell before Dad had the chance to knock. It was kinda funny last time when Dad knocked on the door and it shattered into a million pieces. Mom still hadn't gotten over that. Her eyes momentarily flashed daggers at him. Dad blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 

I picked up my fawn, I didn't know how he would act with 15 million animals running around. Trunks' grandparents have this animal fetish. They took in any animal that even looked lost. I guess if you were rich like them you didn't have to worry about feeding all kinds of animals. I never had a pet before the fawn. I never really thought of him as a pet, he was more like a friend. No that isn't corny. He's always there, kinda like another Trunks or a replacement Gohan. Thinking like that put a sinking feeling in my stomach. My fawn nuzzled my cheek, then licked it. He always makes me feel better.

Bulma answered the door with a smile. "Hey there! Glad you came." She looked from Mom to Dad then me. Then her eyes landed on my fawn. Her mouth went into that annoying *awww* face. "How cute." She smiled again as I entered. "Everyone's here. There all upstairs." Her eyes fell on the backpack I had on my back. 

"It's my fawn's dinner. He eats a lot." I explained with a smile.

"Here I'll take it to the kitchen for ya. Go ahead upstairs."

We all went upstairs to find everyone there. I looked around to see who wasn't there. Gohan, Videl and Pan were here. Krillin and his family and Yamcha were all together on another on a couch. Marron squealed when she saw the fawn. I looked at the other side of the big room. Trunks was on the floor practically falling asleep. His eyes perked up when he saw me. With a slight flick of his head he gestured for me to join him. Mom and Dad took the love-seats . I almost overlooked Trunks' father. He was standing by the door way, leaning against the wall . 

I sat down with Trunks. The fawn looked around at everyone in the room. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation that everyone was in. Something about babies. My fawn stood up and walked over to Trunks. He and Trunks had gotten to be better friends, Trunks absentmindedly stroked his head. Marron hadn't taken her eyes off him. She smiled at him, he looked up at her and then went over to her. She tentatively reached out her hand, he looked at it and shied away form it. She talked softly to him, that seemed to calm him a bit, but he still didn't go close enough for her to touch him.

The conversation stayed on the same boring level for a good while. The fawn walked around the room sniffing everyone's feet and jumping when they moved. For the most part, Trunks and I kept our eyes and thoughts on him. He came over to me after an hour and sniffed around then curled up in my lap. Soon he was asleep. I'm glad one of us could sleep, I thought to myself. I scratched the back of his head. 

After the fawn woke up again. Everyone was talking about maternal skills. Trunks and I exchanged worried glances. I nudged Trunks in the ribs and nodded my head slightly to our left. He followed my gaze and stifled a giggle. His father looked as if he was about to run out of the room screaming. I think the only thing stopping him was Bra who was in this arms. 

My fawn bleated in my lap. "I guess that means your hungry, huh?" I asked him. He nuzzled my cheek. "I'll take that as a yes. May I use your kitchen?" I asked Trunks' grandmother. 

"Why of course dear. Go right a head." I stood up and stared to leave the room. "I'll go with you." Trunks jumped on his opportunity to leave. He and I started again to leave the room, Marron stopped us with a question.

"Goten. . . What's his name?" I looked at my fawn and realized I hadn't given him one. "He doesn't have one." I said.

"What?!?! Everyone needs a name!" She looked horrified at the thought. I looked at my fawn, he stared back at me. "Fine." I said with a slight roll of my eyes. "I'll call him T.K." 

"What does that stand for?" Marron asked before I could leave.

I looked at my fawn once more. "The Klutz." I answered and turned to leave. "Come on fawn." There was a ripple of laughter form my little name game. But something in the conversation caught my attention. 

" See there! I told you none of my boys inherited my maternal skills." Gohan caught my eyes. He was blushing slightly and gave me a *oh no* look. He and I knew where this was going. I once again started for the doorway again trying to make a hasty retreat. But, once again I was stopped. "Maybe he was taught his skills." Bulma said. She was referring to Gohan, who had Pan in his arms. Everyone was looking at a blushing Videl. 

I turned, with a shake of my head I looked over at Trunks. "If you ask me, the only person who could teach Gohan anything about maternal skills is Piccolo." (A/N Don't ya love my lil joke?)Everyone in the room burst into laughter. "Piccolo the guru of maternal skills!" Trunks added as fuel to the fire of laughter. I think I even saw a genuine smile on Mr. Vegeta's face. Gohan was laughing so hard his face was red. I shook my head again and left the room.

Together Trunks and I made our to the kitchen. The whole time Trunks and I were giggling. My little fawn looked at every animal we passed. He stopped to sniff a cat, who purred at him. That kept his attention until I was out of his sight. Then he came running to my side. 

Trunks' house is huge, someone could get lost for days, and they still wouldn't have seen every room. It took us a good few minutes to get to the kitchen. There I found my backpack. I got out the bottle and put everything together. I put it in the microwave with a sigh. "I wish we had one of these things."

Trunks was still laughing slightly about our little joke. As much as we made fun of Piccolo we both still cared deeply for him. Not to the extent that Gohan does mind you. He showed me his old outfit that I could now fit into. Piccolo had given it to him before the Cell games. I wore it once, I looked very Namekian in it. I would never be caught in public in that. 

When the bottle was done heating up Trunks jumped up onto the counter and grabbed some chips from off a shelf. He knocked a sac of flour over. I lunged for it. Thankfully I caught it before it hit the floor. I placed it on the floor by the garbage can. 

Trunks jumped down and sat down in a chair. I sat down on the floor and leaned against it. The bottle was still a bit hot so Trunks struck up a conversation. He giggled again and looked down at me. "I wonder if Piccolo could give lessons. Think we could sign my dad up?" Together we burst into laughter. I smiled up at Trunks. Still laughing he grabbed the bottle out of my hands and gave it to my fawn. He took it gratefully. "That's about as good as the 'Kitty Cat Claw Attack'"

Together we laughed. I looked at Trunks again I had something to say. . . but, a flash of light startled me out of my thoughts. Marron was standing in the door way with a camera in her hands. "A pictures worth a thousand words" She laughed and ran back to the living room.

Trunks and I soon demolished the chips. He crumbled the bag and threw it into the garbage can. "Hey Goten. . . did you notice that Marron wouldn't take her eyes off you?" I looked up, I could never hid anything form him. He knew that I wasn't having a good time for more reasons than boring conversation.

"Am I wrong to think like this Trunks? Everyone talks about him. Mother always compares me to him. I think Dad does too."

"I don't think they really mean to Goten. They just want you to do your best." 

"Your gonna choke on those words one day." Trunks was always reading books. The only thing he likes ore than books was fighting. (A/N I don't know if Trunks likes books or not. All I know is that he is really smart. . . he helps his mother make that time machine and knows how to fix things . . . so why wouldn't he like books?)

In a few moments the fawn was done and ready to run around the kitchen. I washed his bottle quickly and threw it in my pack. Trunks watched me form the chair. Then I found his eyes were lost in thought. "What ya thinkin bout?" I should know better by now than asking him questions when he looks like that. He never answers, he's in his own world. I couldn't even begin to try to understand what he thinks about.

I sat down opposite to him, propped my head on my hands and stared at him. I sighed and listened to the clip of my fawn's hooves as he nosed around the strange kitchen. 

When I heard the door's soft moaning I didn't take any notice. Suddenly, I heard a loud growl answered by a terrified cry form my fawn. Startled I looked at the door. . . there was a huge dog advancing toward my fawn, who was cornered.

Trunks and I jumped up. "Get outta here ya dumb mutt." Trunks yelled at it. It paused for a moment, allowing my fawn a chance to get away. He lunged forward in my direction. The dog whirled and snapped at his heels. The fawn ran toward the open door. He skidded and slammed into the garbage can. The flour I put there exploded into a white cloud.

The dog was momentarily blinded, that allowed my fawn to get out the door. The dog soon took up the chase. My fawn cried out again in terror as he ran. Trunks and I ran after them. We couldn't use our energy to catch up cause we'd probably bust a wall or break something. So we ran as fast as we could, not being able to catch up through all the twists and turns. 

"Leave it alone!" Trunks tried in vain to make the dog stop. After what seemed like hours we got to the steps leading to the family room. The fawn twisted his body and lunged up them, the dog slipped momentarily but didn't fall that much behind. I caught a glimpse of my fawn. He was covered in flour and breathing hard. 

As he reached the top of the stairs I saw he was headed toward my father, who was standing outside of the family room talking with Mr. Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Yamcha. Mother had heard the noise, she and all the women were standing in the doorway. My fawn ran between Goahn's legs, he ran through the gap between Mr. Vegeta's legs and the wall. Dad's arm swooped down and scooped up the fawn. 

The dog, totally oblivious to all the men around him, still growling he advanced toward the fawn in my father's arms. Mr. Vegeta placed his foot on the dogs rear as it passed him, giving it a light shove. ( A/N light in the terms that if Vegeta gave the dog a full blown kick he would be dead in moments. So it was to him a light push.) Which made the dog go flying into the laundry room. There was a thud as the dog hit clothing. He came out covered with bras and boxers. Everyone roared with laughter, again.

"Thank you." I murmured to Mr. Vegeta as I ran past. The dog ran past with his tail between his legs. He disappeared down the stairs. Dad was laughing as he looked at the white fawn in his hands. Once he got a good look at him he stopped. My fawn was trembling horribly, when I got close to him he belated and struggled against my father's arms trying to get to me.

"You'd better get him cleaned up and calmed down." Dad told me as he handed him to me. My fawn shoved his head under the shoulder of my shirt. I nodded, turned and ran back down the stairs. I didn't notice Trunks at my heels. Together we ran into the kitchen, which was covered in a layer of flour, and shut the door.

"Go ahead and try to calm him I'll start cleaning." Trunks said grabbing a rag. I put down the fawn and joined him. Soon we had the place spotless again. Our mothers came in just as we got finished. T.K wouldn't leave my side or stop trembling so I scooped him up. Mother knelt down and wiped his cheek with a towl she brought. 

"I think you'd better clean him up and get him home. Away form the animals for a while. Bulma said Trunks could go with you if you want." Bulma looked to him then back to me. Trunks nodded. So mother and I wiped down the fawn. "When you get home it would be best to give a warm bath. That will make him feel much better. Not to mention get the flour out of his fur." Mother advised me as we went to leave.

"Sorry bout the dog." Bulma apologized. "He was a hunting dog."

"That's okay ma'am. He's fine." Trunks and I left the house. We soon took off for home. Wow what a day! 

well I know the ending sucked but hey i ran out of ideas. hope you liked it . . . please r&r thanks. luv ya

Shelly 


End file.
